A Joyful Day
by IncredibleT
Summary: Sequel to "This Beautiful, Special Day". A year and a half later, Dipper and Wendy are expecting their first child. Told again by Mabel.
Disclaimer: I do not own "Gravity Falls". "Gravity Falls" was created by Alex Hirsch and copyrighted by Walt Disney Pictures.

 _For Dark Rebel_

"A Joyful Day"

It's been a year and a half since my brother Dipper married the love of his life, Wendy, and now we're about to have another blessed event. Family and friends have gathered at the hospital awaiting the birth of Dipper and Wendy's first child. Everyone is waiting on pins and needles, even myself. While waiting, I think back on how they told us in their own unique way that Wendy was pregnant. They came home to Piedmont for a visit and brought small boxes and gave one to Mom, Dad, and myself and told us to open them. We open them to see little baby booties inside. As soon as me and Mom saw them, we let out a happy scream and hugged them. We were curious as why they gave us white booties instead of blue or pink ones, and they said they wanted to be surprised as well whether the baby was going to be a boy or a girl. I have a suspicion it's going to be a girl. I just know it.

That wasn't the only news they had. They also said they were moving back to Piedmont after Dipper got a job offer that was too good to pass up. That was wonderful to hear. Now me and Mom and Dad won't have to drive to Oregon every time we wanted to see the baby. Within a month, Dipper and Wendy found a nice home not too far away. I came over and helped them turn one of the bedrooms into a nursery. Not too long later, Wendy's belly began to show the fruit of her and Dipper's love.

Then suddenly, the strange cravings began. Wendy began wanting to eat pickled eggs, anchovies, and kimchi. Dipper, bless him, always dutifully went out of his way to get them for her, despite how gross they were. Then there were the Lamaze classes. Dipper made sure he never missed them, despite how tired he was after work. I worried over him about that, and I offered to take her to some of them so he could rest some, but he politely refused. He thanked me and said he doesn't want to miss a thing with the birth of their child. I smile and say I understand. Wendy is surely lucky to have someone like my brother who loves her so much.

A few months later, me and Mom throw Wendy a baby shower. We invite all the family and friends we can to celebrate the newest member of the Pines family that would soon grace us. We swamp Wendy with gifts of diapers, formula, clothes, toys, and other items.

Soon, it was coming closer to the baby's birth. One day while Dipper and Wendy were going grocery shopping, Wendy's water broke. The store called an ambulance, and they were off to the hospital. Dipper called us on his cell phone while on route. We call all the family and friends we can and tell them. We get there as soon as we can and meet Dipper in the emergency room. The doctor comes out and said it was about time for the baby to be born and asked Dipper if he wanted to be in the delivery room. Dipper says yes and they take him to the back.

Now, I'm waiting for the news, just like everyone else. Dipper comes out with a big grin on his face. "It's a boy." He said. We all congratulate him. Then, he said "And a girl."

"TWINS?!" I say. I couldn't believe it. This is so wonderful. Hopefully they'll grow up being close to one another like me and Dipper. Soon after, we get to go to Wendy's hospital room, where she is cradling each baby with her arms.

"Hi, everyone." Wendy says. "Say 'hello' to.." she looks at the boy and says "..Stanley Ford Pines and…" she turns to the girl and says "..Mabel Luann Pines." How sweet. I wish our Grunkles were alive to see their namesake. They would have been so happy. I'm also so happy and honored they named the girl's first name after me. "Thank you! That's so sweet!" I say. I walk to Wendy's bed, and ask "May I?"

"Sure." Wendy says. I pick up my namesake and ask "Where did Luann come from?" Wendy gives a smile and says "It was my mother's name. I always wanted to include it in my child's name if I ever had a daughter, that way a part of her will always live on."

I smile and say "That's so wonderful! I'm sure she's looking down from Heaven very happy." Wendy smiles and says "I think she is too." Everyone takes turns holding the babies, happy for the brightness they have brought here on what will be a joyful day.

THE END


End file.
